On my way
by VivianaLockhart
Summary: This takes place after 11x02, I've been imagining how I would make Ziva come back to NCIS since I truly believe she belongs there with Tony of course. The team will remain the same, I haven't watched after 11x02 so I might consider Bishop but maybe not close to the actual character. I might bring Jenny back, I loved her. Thanks in advance for reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't attempted to write a fanfic in years, the last one was about ER and unfortunately I received nasty feedback mostly because my English is not that good to write I guess and because the way I was writing wasn't pleasing a bunch of girls from a controversial forum. For those who don't know me, English is my second language so please be patient, I know I'll make mistakes completely unforgivable. Anyway, in this occasion I'm going to write mostly a plot for Ziva David to get back to NCIS, I mean in my humble opinion only something extreme would make Ziva return to the team. Since Cote's temporal departure from the show I haven't been able to watch it so I'm not going to mention the new addition, because I haven't seen her in action. Just in case, I don't own any character on NCIS and I'm posting this only as a Fanfiction.

**On my way**

It was a usual morning at the bullpen, Tony Dinozzo quoting some movie, McGee trying to break some password and finally Gibbs receiving the classic phone call with bad news.

Tony: "On your six, Boss"

And with that their day just started with McGee taking pictures of the deceased, Ducky examining the body with Palmer and Tony trying to get some traces of what it seemed like a SUV. As things were quite calmed, gunshots began to ring in the air making people crawl in the ground to protect themselves from them. The team shot back the enemies, it seemed it was an ambush and clearly they weren't prepared for hundred of bullets crossing their position, however Gibbs, McGee and Tony shot back with so much precision until the gunfire finally stopped.

Gibbs started evaluating the casualties in the field taking to account there in the middles of a park, when he finally ended with the civilians he asked each member of the team if they were ok, Ducky was on the ground a little dizzy but ok, Palmer was scared as hell and trying to help Ducky, McGee was also ok. Gibbs kept looking for Tony who by the time was kind of missing, however, he started shouting his name, looking for him trying to find him, McGee joined him in the search until he founded Tony gasping for air, without being able to say a word, however his eyes were expressing the terror and pain he was experiencing. He was shot.

McGee: "Boooossss, hurry up" he yelled, and with that he started talking to Tony "Come on man, hang in there, help is one the way" Tony has his eyes fixed on McGee as if he was trying to say something but he couldn't, the pain was excruciating, he felt inside his body that he was about to give up, he couldn't believe it, he was about to give up, but as soon as that thought came along another one did, the hope to see her again. McGee has held Tony all the time, he didn't know what else to do, he just kept holding him without saying a word.

Gibbs: "McGee what the hell happened? Call 911 NOW!"

Tony: "Zi... zi..."

Gibbs: "I know boy, now you better stay alive, ok?"

Tony was definitely a though guy, he received 2 gunshots, one in his leg and the other more damaging was in his chest, by the time Gibbs told him to better stay alive he was loosing his strength because when the paramedics finally arrived he was almost unconscious.

The paramedics were doing everything they could to keep Tony stable as possible to be able to go to the hospital but things weren't as easy as they wished, every time Tony was brought to life he seemed to be asking for death, like he didn't have something or someone to live for. In the middle of the confusion with the paramedics working on Tony, Gibbs noticed the unwillingness of Tony to stay alive so he did the only thing he could possible think about, he told her he'll call her and he should stay alive because he'll make her to come back. With that, Gibbs and McGee jumped in into the ambulance to bring Tony to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter of this fanfic, I'll be getting a beta to make it better. Your positive reviews took me by surprise, thank you very much. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it has few medical lingo remembering my 15 years of an ER fan.

At the hospital...

The ride felt like an eternity however it took 7 minutes to get into the hospital. Doctors and nurses started to shout orders as quickly as possible, bags of O neg blood were arriving at the same intubated by a resident, another one was connecting machines in his body, the trauma room looked like a mess, blood everywhere, just when Tony seemed to be stabilized he just crashed and the roller coaster started all over again, like a second round, he´s BP was dropping, the machines were going crazy, and then the sound that no one wants to hear, the asystole one single and continued beep.

Everyone in the room was doing as much as possible to keep Tony alive, Gibbs and McGee weren't allowed to enter in the trauma room while they were working on him, for a moment Gibbs feared the worst because he heard too much noise in there so he tried to reach the glass door and couldn't believe what he saw, the image was painful, his boy was full of tubes and lines in his body and even his chest was wide open and a doctor was electro shocking his heart directly.

For a moment, Gibbs thought he was losing him and by the view on McGee's eyes, he bet he was thinking the same, a nurse approached to them saying they weren't allowed to be there and to go away to let the doctors work. The only thing Gibbs said was "don't let him die, at least not now, he needs more time". With that, they left the restricted area and the nurse went inside the trauma room.

In the waiting area, McGee was the one breaking the silence:

McGee: "Boss, you think he'll make it?"

Gibbs: "I just can't answer that question Timothy"

With that, McGee knew exactly what needed to be done, the team was being broke, with Ziva gone, Tony close to death and his boss trying to figure out what to do, he was the one focused enough to try his best to catch the bastard or crew of bastards who did this to Tony. Although he needed help and quickly.

Vance arrived to check how things with Tony were, the doctors were still working on him, he was moved to the surgical floor because the surgeons needed to get the bullet out to fix the internal injuries.

The silence was still a constant until Vance started...

Vance: "Jethro, you know what you need to do, don't you?"

Gibbs: "Yeah"

Vance: "Want me to make the call?"

Gibbs: "No, I'll do it" with that he faced McGee and asked for a phone number not sure he could get that one. Few minutes later, McGee gave his boss a yellow post-it with the information.

At the other side of the line somebody was answering the call with... "Shalom"

Gibbs: "He needs you"

Ziva: "Gibbs? Hello, I think we had this conver..."

Gibbs: "He's been shot, he needs you, you don't have much time"

Ziva: "On my way"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, thank you again for your reviews, I'm trying to combine work, vacations and writing, tomorrow I'll, be out of town with a friend on a well deserved 5 days vacations, so this chapter might not be as interesting as I would like it to be, it's mostly multiple POVs about Tony, and some company from the other side of physical world, if you know what I mean.

Gibbs hung up and start to pace in the halfway from one way to the other thinking about what have happened, about the last time Tony was seriously ill in the hospital, about the lost of his loved ones, he just couldn't stop thinking about Shannon, Kelly, Kate and of course Jenny.

In the meantime, Tony was in surgery, the doctors were trying their best to fix this brave NCIS agent, the OR was crowded with doctors, surgeons and nurses, all trying their best, nobody was aware of the time or tiredness felt in the room, the main purpose was to fix Mr. Dinozzo and bring him to the Recovery Room.

During the surgery Tony felt something completely strange for him, he felt like he was floating in the room, watching as a spectator in the cinema, in the front row of course. At the beginning he was scared, why was he in this position? Why was he watching the scene? Was he dead? Who knows? The only thing he knew was that his soul left his body and he hoped it was temporarily and not permanently. As he was getting used to this new kind of life, he felt a presence close to him, he wasn't afraid, he knew who she was, at the beginning he didn't want to turn and see her face but when he felt a soft hand in his shoulder, he faced her and what he saw was a beautiful woman in her late 30s, with 80s motherly clothes looking at him with all the love a mother can express in her eyes. He just chuckled, like a little kid, the soul of his mom was there with him, encouraging him to not give up, to keep fighting and get back. This was of communication let them have a little talk:

Tony: "Hey mom"

Mrs. Dinozzo: "Hey sweetie"

Tony: "Mom, I'm scared"

Mrs. Dinozzo: "I know baby, but you shouldn't, this is not your time to meet me"

Tony: "But, I don't feel I have someone to live for. Dad, you know him, he's just Dinozzo Senior"

Mrs. Dinozzo: "Don't you forget someone?"

Tony: "You know?"

Mrs. Dinozzo: "Of course, I'm always looking after you. I don't want my baby to get hurt"

Tony: "It's complicated mom"

Mrs. Dinozzo: "Well, women are complicated Tony, but I believe she's the one"

Tony: "I believe that too, she doesn't believe it tough"

Mrs. Dinozzo: "Give her some credit"

Tony: "You think?"

Mrs. Dinozzo: "Yes. Well my dear Tony, as much as I'd like to stay here with you, you are scheduled to go back right now, by my dear"

Tony: "Love you mom, promise I'll visit"

Mrs. Dinozzo: "Love you sweetie"

With that, Tony's soul abruptly got back to his body and started responding as expected by the doctors; finally they were closing the incision and wheeling him to the Recovery Room after 6 hours in surgery.

On the other side of the world a perturbed Ziva was packing as fast as possible, knowing this time she needed to pack it all even if she needed to be there soon. This time was permanent, this was now or never, she knew Gibbs very well to know he'll never interfere in her choices unless something serious happens and Tony being shot close to death was serious enough to jump in the first plane back to DC. However, she knew this wasn't a visit anymore; she was going home in a hurry but home.

Ziva POV…

_Oh Tony, this is my fault, I was supposed to always get your back and I just left, for what? For my mental sanity? For my stupid guilt? I once said, I wanted something permanent and you offered me that and more last time you looked for me. I feel so selfish right now; always expecting you to come after me, what if you never get the chance to do it again? What if I never get the chance to hear your voice, feel your touch, look to those sparkling eyes; oh no, it can't be happening this way, we've waited for so long to finally get the courage to get closer and now destiny wants us apart forever, no way, I need to get there as soon as possible. And to imagine I told you last time we met that you were so loved, of course you're loved but all I wanted to say was 'I love you Tony' but instead just came with so cheap phrase 'you're so loved'. What kind of person am I? But not anymore, I promise if you get better I will tell you my feelings right away I can't be scared anymore, there's no time for that._

Ziva David was already at the airport trying to get the first flight to DC, it was extremely challenging to get a flight and hop up in the plane right away but when some things are entirely possible when your significant other is fighting for his life in the other side of the world. Finally she got a ticket and sooner enough she was sit in a crowded plane only with the hope of finding him alive. The plane took off and when the flight attendant announced it was safe to activate some electronic devices, so she decided to give Gibbs a call, she was afraid of what could Gibbs say but she needed to know, the uncertainty was killing her inside.

Gibbs POV…

_Geez… Tony whenever you put your life in jeopardy you do a pretty damm good job! This brings me back to the time you were in the hospital close to death; once again you bring me to that place. I can't afford losing another loved one. Oh boy, I always realized how much I value you when these circumstances arrive. I depend on you boy, don't let me down, you're strong, you're brave, you're Tony Dinozzo for God sakes!_

Gibbs was told by the nurse that Tony was finally in the Recovery Room, he was unconscious but stable, it was up to him to wake up, although he was out because the painkillers he was on.

Even he wasn't blood related, Gibbs was family to him, so he decided to enter the room and sit there to make Tony some company. All he could say was:

Gibbs: "You better wake up, she's coming, and you bet we'll talk later about rule #12"

With that tiredness took the best from Jethro Gibbs, he sat in the chair close to Tony's bed just waiting for him to wake up. In his dreams, Jenny was comforting him because he was without any strength due to emotional distress. They were just embraced in a park's bench during a spring morning, too perfect to be true but still, he could dream about her whenever he needs her presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First of all, I want to apologize for the delay of this update, I've been on vacations and then under tremendous amount of work due Christmas season and work took all my strength last week. However, I hope to update at least once a week. Thank you for your reviews, I'll try to be more careful and avoid typing mistakes. Also I wanted to point out I'm typing phone calls like chat conversations because I really don't know how to make them look like phone calls if you know what I mean...

As Ziva acknowledged it was fine to turn on certain electronic devices in the flight she rapidly dialed Gibbs cellphone number, praying for him too answer her call... after few times of insisting finally she got him.

Ziva: "Gibbs, how's he?

Gibbs: "He left the OR a couple of hours ago"

Ziva: "Is he awake?"

Gibbs: "Nope"

Ziva was getting nervous, Gibbs was known as a functional mute but in this case she needed more information, so she decided to push him...

Ziva: "Gibbs, I need to know how's he? Please, can't you understand?"

Gibbs: "Ziver, don't you think I UNDERSTAND? He's unconscious, full of painkillers, the doctor opened his chest in the ER and electroshocked his heart from inside out! Is that enough for you?" and with that he just hung up, he was angry, exhausted and scared to death of what could happen to Tony whenever he wakes up.

In the plane...

Ziva noticed his anger, she felt guilty again, maybe Gibbs was thinking it was her fault, he sounded frustrated, irritated and also guilty. If there was something to say about Tony was his willingness to give his 100% to the job and to always get everyone's back when it comes to Gibbs' team. Ziva was afraid of what she could find when she gets off the plane, it was uncertain, it was scary, and the thought of waiting 14 hours to land was killing her. She didn't know what to do, it was obvious she couldn't call Gibbs again after that frustrating conversation, so she decided to call McGee, Abby was out of order, she'll probably start yelling at her for not being there and for now she needed a more objective conversation than an emotional one.

In Tony's room...

Gibbs threw his cellphone against the floor, he didn't know why he acted like that, he was just over the top with this mess, he wanted revenge, he wanted to kill the bastard who did this to Tony, at the same time he was thinking about Ziva not being here, if she would have been here, this would never have happened, but again, he was thinking, it wasn't fair to blame Ziva for this ambush. He needed coffee, he needed to think and he needed to find the bastard instead of being there, so he asked McGee to stay with Tony until he finishes talking to Vance and get together a team to end this.

Even McGee was always feeling insecure about him not having a militar background one of the things Gibbs admired in him besides his technological skills was the ability to stay focus when a crisis was around him, he was as calmed as he could be experiencing what he did with Tony in his arms. His shirt and jacket were full of Tony's blood, a nurse noticed the mess and offered him a change of clothes, medical clothes of course, he looked like a doctor and for a brief moment he thought how it would be to be one.

As McGee's was daydreaming about being a doctor, his phone started to vibrate, at first he didn't notice but then in the quiet room with Tony unconscious, he heard it and picked it up...

McGee: "Ziva?"

Ziva: "Hey McGee, I just need to know how's he?"

McGee: "It doesn't look good, he's out of surgery in his room but the doctor said the rest depends on his willingness to wake up, he's pretty beaten"

Ziva: "What happened?"

McGee: "Boss had a call about a dead marine in a park so as usual we went to the crime scene, the full team except of Abby, as I said, as usual, then when we're over there the shooting started and we shot back as much as we could, Tony was the first to pursue one of the enemies but they were well trained and focused on what to do"

Ziva: "How did Tony get shot?"

McGee: "He was the first one to run into them and that's how he got shot, we were behind him but I just don't understand what happened, we shot back and bullets were all over the air until we killed 2 suspects and 2 more were gone, I was closer to Tony so I approached to him when I found him in a pool of blood"

By the time McGee was filling Ziva with the dramatic details she just put one hand on her mouth like she didn't want to say more words...

Ziva: "Oh God!"

McGee: "I'm sorry Ziva, I shouldn't be telling you this by a phone call but that's how it happened"

With that, tears formed on Ziva's eyes started to fall uncontrollably McGee noticed that and as giving her time to get it together he started to say...

"Zeeevah, it's not your fault, we've been ambushed, at this point Gibbs is trying to figure out what to do and whenever he decides the strategy we'll need you 100% so calm down, think clear, this time we need you not as an NCIS agent but as a Mossad Officer, I know you didn't want to go there but it's Tony we're talking about, ok?"

With that, Ziva understood what McGee was implying, they needed her a the former Mossad Officer she was, so alert, so accurate and so willing to do whatever it takes to restore whatever has to be restored.

Ziva: "I will, but he's mad at me McGee, he's really mad, I'm sure he blames me for not being there"

McGee: "Boss is mad at himself, he started evaluating civilians before looking for his team and Tony was the first on going into the crime scene and that's why he was shot, however he did a damm good job shooting back".

Ziva was more calmed by the time she kept talking to McGee

Ziva: "Tim?"

McGee: "Yes?"

Ziva: "Tony has my star of David, which is very important to me, could you look for it in his belongings and put it in his hand, I'm sure it'll help him be strong"

McGee: "Boss already did that Ziva, you thought he'll forget how much you mean to Tony?"

Ziva: "Well McGee I'll be flying for some time I can't help it but whenever I get to DC I'll go to the hospital ok?"

McGee: "I'll pick you up at the airport, I think it's important to fill you in the case, don't worry, Tony won't be alone, Abby is on her way. And Ziva?"

Ziva: "Yes McGee?"

McGee: "I know these weren't the best circumstances you once imagine for your coming back but even so I'm glad to know you'll be here soon"

Ziva: "Thank you, see you McGee"

McGee: "See you... probie. Just wanted to make you laugh a little"

Ziva: "In fact, you did"

With that, Ziva decided to prepare herself for a hard battle with those guys, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, from what McGee told her they're well trained and they also have resources, but it was Tony whom they messed with, her Tony, her buddy, her partner, the one she loves more than anything and somebody would have to pay for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hello my dear followers, I'm so sorry AGAIN because my lack of update but it's been crazy around here at work and everything. Anyway, I'm not good at recreating NCIS cases so in my attempt to make you picture what's happening I'll write it in a very simple way without much details, I'm focused more in the emotional part, if you know what I mean.

Back in the hospital…

It's been 6 hours since Tony was in surgery, he was still unconscious and Abby was worried he might remain the same, McGee told her that Ziva was coming back and even Abby was mad at her for leaving the team in the first place she was also glad Ziva was finally coming back, she missed her strange friendship.

A nurse in her middle 40's came in to check on Tony, she looked tired because all the casualties a mass accident in the close highway brought to the ER, but now after all the hectic shift she decided to check on her beloved patient, she notices a lot of people were worried about Agent Di Nozzo, so when she entered the room she took the chart in her hands and said some words to him and to whom she thought was his wife and brother…

Nurse: "So Agent Dinozzo… after making a mess in the OR how are you feeling? Are you thinking of finally waking up?"

McGee: "I guess he's still unconscious ma'am"

Nurse Hathaway: "Excuse me? Ma'am? Do I look that old" the nurse said with a smirk in her face trying to lit up the moment.

McGee: "I'm so.. sorry, didn't mean to"

Nurse Hathaway: "Oh come on kid, I'm just kidding. I hope your brother wakes up soon. He's a fighter, never saw in my entire career such a bleeding and now look at him, he's peacefully taking a nap"

Abby who was oddly quiet snapped to the poor woman: "HE'S NOT TAKING A NAP"

McGee: "Abby calm down, she's trying to ease the mood, we are all concerned about Tony's wellbeing"

Abby who now was feeling embarrassed, apologized to the poor woman: "I'm so sorry, I'm just tired, I want him to wake up and be as Tonyish as possible"

Nurse Hathaway: "Look honey, I've learned in this business that patience is all we could have when these situations knock our door. I would be lying to you if I say I know how you feel because I don't, but I've seen the best and worst in this job and that your guy is a real fighter, for some reason his body didn't give up on the table. He might be really tired and that's why he's unconscious, he needs to rest, however, in these cases the voice of the people he love could be heard by the patient"

Abby was more calmed and got what the nurse was saying and thinking and soon she made her connection to Tony way clear.

Abby: "Thanks for your kind words, however I'm like a sister to him, we're coworkers, but his partner/girlfriend/soulmate is coming all the way from Israel to see him, I'm sure he will wake up eventually or she will kick his ass" with that a little smile was drawn across her face.

McGee: "That's right. I'm like his younger brother, although he's really childish for his age"

Nurse Hathaway: "Well, it seems that you are really close. I have to go for now, another nurse will check on him in the next couple of hours, I recommend you to keep talking to him, make him remember why he should wake up" and with that, the woman left the room assuring them to have faith in Tony.

In the meantime…

Gibbs was angry of what happened, he preferred to look for the bastards who did this to his team instead of staying in a long meeting with SecNav and Vance, the FBI and Metro Police. All those forces were reunited in NCIS MTAC trying to figure out what to do, the assassins were well trained almost as they were militarily trained which made the task harder.

Finally after a lot of research and designing a strategy they came up with a plan and now was the time to choose the A-Team for this.

Fornell told Gibbs he had 2 excellent agents in mind to help, which Gibbs accepted, EJ was back on NCIS but in other state office so Gibbs called her because after all that happened in the past she owed him big and was willing to collaborate, finally Gibbs called McGee and Abby who by the time was being replaced by Ducky in Tony's room.

SecNav: "Well, I guess that's it, we have a team to get them"

Vance: "Well, EJ is getting here tomorrow 0500 and so the FBI's agents; I think we should better get some sleep and come here same time the other agents will to get this done"

Gibbs: "There's another agent coming tomorrow at 0600 if the weather is ok"

Vance looked at Gibbs quizzically not getting about whom was Gibbs talking about; Gibbs was chuckling a little bit trying to suppress the small smile attempting to show in his face.

SecNav: "Jethro what are you talking about"

Vance: "Oh we have an agent who's been abroad, her father was killed and she needed some time off"

SecNav: "Are you talking about Agent David? I thought she resigned" by the time he said it he looked completely confused.

Vance gave a look at Gibbs… "Did she?"

Gibbs: "I don't think so, she had a lot of vacation time pending"

Vance: "Oh yeah and she asked for time off for a mourning period, right" still looking to Gibbs as a reassurance

Gibbs: "Exactly"

By now Secnav was looking at the two men trying to justify their point, deep inside he was also glad they called her for this.

SecNav: "Ok, it's pathetic to keep listening to your justifications of calling David, it's fine for me, but remember, we want to catch them preferably ALIVE! Make sure Agent David gets the point!"

Gibbs: "I'll try to explain that to her"

Vance: "I guess I would have to that Gibbs, your communication skills are not quite developed"

With that SecNav left MTAC leaving Vance and Gibbs inside…

Vance: "Jethro make sure Ziva gets the point ok?"

Gibbs: "As I said, I'll try"

Vance: "Are you sure she's coming?"

Gibbs: "Oh yeah"

Both men said their goodbyes just to prepare themselves to face the next difficult day…

Gibbs went down to Abby's lab finding McGee and Abby investigating the files Gibbs left in McGee's desk before entering in MTAC…

McGee: "Boss? These men are pretty wild, they've been in so many attacks in Middle East, Africa, North Korea, they're usually hired by terrorists to kill specific people, however I don't understand why was important to kill Tony."

Abby: "They are familiar with the use of war weapons, many kinds of knifes, they wear commando clothes all the time and most of the time they cover their face. We don't have their images yet but we'll keep looking the videos of the surveillance cameras of the park from last night and the night before, because we're sure this have been planned for sometime"

McGee: "I'm also checking how information about the location of the dead was filtered from inside NCIS, because they knew we were coming and they were waiting for us to arrive"

Gibbs: "Yeah, we've been ambushed"

With all that have happened Abby wasn't in the mood of turning on her music, so for the first time in years her lab was absolutely silence, only the noises of fast fingers typing in computers was sounding in the background, Abby has been holding her breath for who know how long until she just looked at Gibbs with the saddest look she has…

Abby: "Gibbs?"

Gibbs was about to leave when Abby pronounced his name, turning to face her he knew what was going on in her mind…

Gibbs: "Yeah?"

Abby: "Are we gonna be ok? These guys are murderers, mercenaries with a contract for killing Tony, I mean, from what I see they won't give up until they kill Tony"

Gibbs: "They won't do that, we won't let them do that"

McGee: "Boss, Abby is right, I don't know why Tony but I think one of us should stay with him during the night along with the 2 NCIS Agents and 2 FBI agents in the hospital"

Gibbs: "I was going to McGee, he's my boy, when you have children you don't leave them, he's injured so I'll be with him"

Abby: "Are we gonna be ok?

Gibbs: "Sure kiddo" kissing her in the forehead he was leaving shouting to McGee "McGee? Don't forget you have someone to pick up from the airport!"

McGee: "I'll be there boss"

With that, Abby and McGee continued investigating whatever they need to get the bad guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again, this time I have a little bit of time to update. Thanks God at work things are getting into slow motion, this period of time won't last long so I'm going to take advantage while it's there. I know it seems it's taking me too long to get to the center of the story but I'm working on every team member and their feelings about Ziva's return and I'm trying to **

It was 5am in the morning, McGee and Abby were exhausted because all night they were investigating everything they could about those who shot the team and injured Tony. McGee was assigned to pick up Ziva from the airport and Abby was supposed to go to Tony's room and replace Gibbs who needed to get ready for the mission.

At Abby's lab…

McGee: "Hey Abby, wake up!" he said touching her arm gently.

Abby: "Oh, thanks McGee, I was so tired I fall asleep"

McGee: "Me too, boss called, he's waiting for you to go to the hospital"

Abby: "Yeah, I better go now, you pick Ziva from the airport"

With that, both started their days doing what their mentor told them to do.

At the airport…

McGee reached the airport at 05:30, he was waiting when he finally saw her, she was all dressed in black, black cargos, black sleeveless shirt and black jacket, with her all known kind of military boots, in her look he could appreciate she was ready to action, as she was told, her Mossad knowledge would be very appreciated and even she wasn't planning going in there, she knew well enough how hard would it be to catch this guys.

McGee waived her so she could finally find him, however, she recognized him way before he could say. They embrace into a fraternal hug, McGee was glad to see her again, she was skinny than ever but he could tell she have been training maybe another martial art, maybe survival courses, but whatever it was, was showing in her toned muscles.

McGee: "Hey Ziva, I'm glad to see you" he was truly glad to actually see her, it's been like 6 months but he never stopped thinking about the day he would see her again through the bullpen.

Ziva: "Hey Tim" was all she could manage, her head was inclined to see the floor, and she was still feeling embarrassed of leaving the way she did.

McGee: "Hey, look at me. I know these are not the better circumstances to meet again, but I missed you so much and I hope after all this mess you decide to stay, not only in DC but with the team"

By the time McGee said those words, Ziva was dropping one single tear on the corner of her left eye, nodding as she understood what McGee was trying to say, she hugged him strongly to assure him she was planning on staying whatever the outcome was.

Ziva: "How's he? How's Tony?"

McGee: "Ziva, he's still unconscious. The doctor said we should give him 24 hours to recover his strength because he fought a lot in the OR to survive"

Ziva: "Oh God! I should have been there McGee, I should have been in the field backing him up, this is all my fault" by now, more tears were coming down, she tried to put it together and control herself but in McGee's arms it was hard not to let them drop.

McGee: "OK Ziva, first of all, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! We've been ambushed by a military trained team from the Middle East or somewhere over that location so in order to beat them the FBI and NCIS are working together, EJ Barrett is arriving soon and the only member that was missing and was extremely important was YOU! So stop blaming yourself because we need you 100%, you'd probably know these men and with your insight about their military training we'll succeed. Now we need to focus on how to get these killers, they shouldn't walk away freely as if nothing has happened and you are a key piece of the plan we have. Let me brief you with the details ok?"

Ziva: "Ok, let's claim my luggage and we'll talk in the car" With McGee's words Ziva calmed down, claimed her luggage with McGee's help because she had 4 suitcases to pick.

In the road back to the Hospital, McGee stopped at the Navy Yard, to let Ziva put her luggage in the bullpen, she didn't want to disturb anyone with it but there was no time to find a place to store it for a while. So she just dropped it there. She was glad McGee was with her because she wasn't sure she could enter as if she was an agent on duty over there, she wasn't sure her credentials were still working, so McGee let her enter without any problem.

However, when they both entered the bullpen through the elevator's doors, McGee decided to give her a moment, he knew it was hard for her to come back in such circumstances and she wasn't probably ready to get back to what was once her workplace, so he stayed in the elevator letting Ziva embrace the moment of calm in there. No one was around, it was almost 6am and all the agents included in the special team were asked to meet at the hospital.

At the elevator…

McGee: "Hey, you can put your things in your desk"

Ziva: "I don't have a desk here anymore McGee"

McGee: "What? Of course you do, it'd be your desk forever David"

Ziva looked a McGee quizzically: "I thought there was a new agent replacing me"

McGee: "Oh believe me, you're not replaceable. You're one of a kind and I'm sure everyone thinks like that in the team"

Ziva was motioning herself into the bullpen when she noticed a motionless McGee staying inside the elevator… "Aren't you coming McGee? It won't take long"

McGee: "I think, you need a moment there, I'll wait for you in here"

Ziva: "Thanks Tim"

Ziva slowly left the elevator and put her things in what used to be her desk, she took a quick look at the whole scene, nostalgic thoughts were running in her mind and in that moment she realized how much she missed that place and also the people over there. She didn't noticed but a silent Vance was watching the scene from upstairs trying not to be caught by this Israeli Ninja, he missed her so much and he knew the decision of staying should be her decision. He was glad she came as fast as possible to join the special team because Human Resources was filling a report about Ziva's status on NCIS which was leading to a permanent separation of the institution, the deadline was in 1 week and he was hoping to get her in the team before was too late. He didn't know if she was there to stay in DC and to be on Gibbs team, but seeing her with that nostalgic look was hopeful.

McGee's phone start to ring and of course who else could it be but Gibbs…

On the phone:

McGee: "Hey boss"

Gibbs: "McGee, what's taking you so long to get the hell in here?"

McGee: "Ziva has brought a lot of luggage, we're in the office, she's dropping her things in here to go over there immediately, we'll be there in 10 minutes top"

Gibbs: "Ok, so how's she?"

McGee: "She's ready boss"

Gibbs: "OK, hurry up"

Gibbs couldn't help it but his lips failed trying to hide a small smile when he heard McGee's words ´she's is ready boss´. He longed to hear that from Ziva's voice, but with all that have happened; it took a bullet in Tony's chest to make her come back, still he was glad and eager to hug her, he knew he was hard on her last time they talked in the phone, but he was mad at the situation and was also preoccupied because at that point he has his doubts about Ziva's returning, he didn't know if she was coming back or not.

Ziva heard McGee on the phone and got back to the elevator to finally drive to the hospital, she asked for the keys of course something McGee didn't expect. As usual, Ziva turned McGee's 10 minutes into 5, making McGee feel a little sick.

A/N: Thank you very much for reading my fanfic, I really appreciate it. I wish I could do it better, sometimes I review it and find Little mistakes but I do this just for fun, and to cope with Cote de Pablo absence on the show.


	7. Chapter 7

At the parking lot of the hospital…

"Geez.. Ziva! As always you made me sick with your driving skills" was all McGee could say before getting himself together.

With a mischievous grin in her face she only stated: "You said we were late"

In other circumstances, it would be just a routine for them, avoiding Ziva to drive, Tony making some movie references, Tim just trying to avoid the nauseas and Gibbs in the co-driver seat just with a half smile half grin because he always tried to put Ziva on the driver's seat to make those two scared to death. It always worked, especially when he wanted to punish them. However, as soon as both agents left the car a mixture of feelings invade Ziva's being. She knew the moment she passes those glass doors things would be different than once upon a time.

McGee and Ziva took the elevator, because Tony was in the recovery floor of the Surgery Department, McGee emulating his boss stopped the elevator to have few words with Ziva before reaching Tony's room.

Ziva was clueless of what was happening because all she wanted was to go see Tony but McGee started with a concerned tone in his voice:

"Ziva, I know you've seen the worst in life during your years in Mossad and also in the cases we've worked on NCIS but this is Tony we're talking about, and both know you have a special connection with if not more"

For few seconds in all her 'I-can-deal-with-that' kind of look she was about to argue with McGee but he looked intensely into her eyes and all she could say was "I'm scared Tim, I'm so scared", then she hugged him for few seconds and McGee just comforted her and made the elevator go upstairs.

At Tony's room…

It was 6:10am and Abby got in there with her laptop and other little equipments to try to work from there and bring support to the team that was being formed to get those bastards. Gibbs meet her, kiss her forehead and went to the hallway when was the bending machine to get his usual coffee.

Tony was laying there as if he was sleeping except for the numerous machines connected to his body and the intubation going through his throat, he had a respiratory device to help him breathe until he gets the strength to wake up and try to breathe by himself.

Abby was trying to ease the mood talking to Tony as if he was awake:

"You know Tony, it's the first time that you actually get to listen to people for a change, Gibbs is really concerned about you, you need to stop scaring us, we've almost lost you many times, and McGee, he needs you, he needs you to tell him as much nicknames as possible. You cheer the bullpen up every day, you need to wake up, besides I have a surprise for you.." with that Abby lowered her voice and as a whisper she got closer to Tony's ears and said "I'm mad with her, but, she's coming" and just when she was about to sit down in the chair next to Tony's bed Ziva entered.

Ziva, entered the room as if she was a real ninja, trying to not make any noise, her eyes were focused on the man laying in that bed, the man she truly loves, the man who was still in jeopardy, she tried to get herself together and be strong, she was oblivious about the figure next to him, she made an attempt to touch his face, maybe his hair but couldn't do it, she felt if she touched him he could break in one thousand pieces. All she did was covering her mouth as if a noise could damage him and her eyes started to form tears that wasn't supposed to fall until Gibbs entered the room and hugged her from behind in an attempt to hold her and gave her a kiss in her head, with that Ziva couldn't resist more and just turned round to face the man who became more than a father to her and collapsed in his arms, just a like a little girl. She hugged him with so much strength she didn't know she had, Gibbs missed her very much and returned the strong hug whispering to her "I know kiddo, I know".

Abby was being a mere witness of what was happening, she was still mad at her because deep inside she missed her a lot, she was the other female part of the team and even they both were quite different, sometimes female power was always needed, besides, at some point she knew both were Gibbs spoiled children.

After that scene in which Gibbs and Ziva finally reconciled, Ziva raised her sight to see a very serious Abby, it was a side of her she couldn't decipher, Abby was for the first time emotionless and Ziva was about to approach her but Abby just looked at her and then at her screen successfully avoiding Ziva's gaze. Ziva couldn't blame Abby for being mad, she left leaving everything and everyone behind, and that decision sooner or later was getting its consequences. Ziva turned around and faced Gibbs who motioned her outside of Tony's room whispering "Give her some time".

They started walking and before entering the room where all the agents of the special group were he said "Ziver, look at me. We need you in here, these men are contracted killers from Middle East, I'm sure you know them or at least you've heard of them. I'm making you the lead of the assault team, I trust you, ok?"

Ziva: "Yes, I won't disappoint you" she said with an expression full of commitment.

With that, Gibbs looked at her with his characteristic smirk and said "Never!" He was glad and even happy that her prodigal daughter was finally home.

At this point it was 6:30am, the other members of the special team were in an empty exam room waiting for Gibbs and the last member to join them. Fornell was giving them some glimpses about the mission because NCIS had the lead on this one and Gibbs who was supposed to brief them with the intel and the strategy to follow.

Both entered the room full with Fornell, two FBI agents, two Metro Police Officers, McGee and EJ Barrett. Everyone greeted one another as a polite thing to do, shaking hands mostly. Ziva and EJ weren't the best friends in the past when she was with her team sharing the bullpen with Gibbs' team but she knew back then that those two (Tony and Ziva) had strong feelings for each other, so she decided to share some words with her before going into the mission:

EJ Barrett: "Hey, how are you holding up?" trying to look as concerned as possible in order to show her support to Ziva regarding Tony's situation.

Ziva: "I'm fine" she said in a completely bluntly way.

EJ Barrett: "Look, I know we've never been in the best terms but believe it or not I care"

Ziva: "Sorry, it's just.." she couldn't form more words, mostly because she knew she shouldn't be snapping at people who was truly concerned about the situation and because the briefing was already starting and she needed to be as alert as possible.

Gibbs and Fornell started briefing everyone about the mission, about the target and the actions to be carried out in order to succeed. It was a complicated mission, Ziva was in charge of the assault team, both FBI and Metro Police agents were looking at her in disbelief because for some reason they couldn't believe a tiny woman like her could lead the group. Ziva just shot a daring look that made them felt bewildered.

Fornell couldn't help it, he was slightly smiling from the corner of his mouth due to the exchange of glares between Ziva and the rest of the team except Barrett. As a support gesture, she looked at Ziva and both turned to look at the other agents and then back at each other with a confident look.

Fornell: "Boys, if I were you I wouldn't be trying to intimidate my own team, specially this young lady" simultaneously he embraced Ziva putting an arm in her shoulder finally saying…

Fornell: "You've been missed, I'm glad you're back"

Ziva: "I'm glad too"

Fornell: "Hey boys, don't misjudge these young ladies, they could kick your ass in 50 different ways" with that both women looked at boys and all they could say in unison was "back to work".

After that, they just started to check their weapons, their munitions, and their communication equipment heading to the field.


End file.
